The MHCRC will encompass theoretical and clinical issues that focus on the course of adult schizophrenia in 1) psychophysiological, 2) cognitive/attentional, 3) social skills, 4) family, 5) community, 6) longitudinal, and 7) psychopharmacological studies. The "core" research project in the MHCRC is proposed as a longitudinal, prospective, follow-through study of the course of schizophrenics from the point of their first admission to a hospital. This study would evaluate predictor and outcome variables on multiple levels of assessment, including electrodermal, attentional, cognitive, social skills, social networks, family, and economic variables. Connected to the "core" project by exchanges of manpower, response measures, diagnostic practices, and research subjects are six separate experimental projects in three program areas: family studies, social skills and rehabilitation, and clinical psychopharmacology. The longitudinal study aims to: 1) elucidate variables which predict patterns of relapse, remission, and quality of life; 2) generate information that can be used in therapeutic interventions; and 3) discriminate variables which are linked to symptoms. The three projects in family studies: 1) compare and correlate communication deviance with expressed emotion in families as predictors of symptomatic relapse of a schizophrenic family member; 2) conduct a controlled clinical trial of intensive family therapy for relapsing schizophrenics; and 3) replicate transculturally with Mexican-Americans the relationship between family's expressed emotion and relapse in schizophrenia. The two clinical psychopharmacology projects examine the questions of dose-response in chronic schizophrenic outpatients and inpatients, using innovative test-dose and operant conditioning methods.